Chat rooms are widely used to allow two or more users usually located at different locations to communicate. Generally, chat rooms utilize text input by the users that can be displayed in real-time for providing a written transcript of a conversation. Some forms of chatting incorporate video and audio so that two or more users can view some or all of the users from different locations in real-time while conversing.
Some chat rooms provide adult content to provide entertainment for adults. In this regard, existing adult chat rooms generally function similarly to conventional chat rooms. Current challenge for adult chat rooms is to provide the right kinds of interactivity and real world features to provide enjoyable experiences to users and can therefore be attractive to a large number and wide range of users. In this regard, the invention described herein addresses this problem.